


On the Side

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Lizzington - Freeform, M/M, Mistress, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is Raymond Reddington's mistress, and she longs to be more than that, but he's still married to Madeline. Not to mention he has another mistress, Samar. Although it hurts Liz's feelings to just be one of Raymond's lovers, she finds him irresistible. She'd rather have something with him than nothing.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Samar Navabi/Raymond Reddington, Liz/Red/Samar/Frank
Comments: 29
Kudos: 53





	1. The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song “Sad Girl” by Lana Del Rey (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/qYNkaxO9ID8
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz sighed longingly as she rested her head against the large window of her swanky apartment. She was wearing a purple lace bra and matching panties, with a black satin kimono overtop. Raymond was late. Liz watched the traffic, hoping to see his car. After several minutes, she sat on the window seat. About half an hour passed, and she grew weary of waiting; she gave up and moodily changed into a tank top and pyjama pants. Liz fought back tears as she turned the TV on and tried to distract herself. She was frustrated and her feelings were hurt, but she reminded herself that she had no right to expect anything from Raymond. He belonged to someone else.

Later that night, Liz turned her lamp on and crawled into bed feeling lonely. She was in the apartment Raymond paid for, in the bed he bought for her, and surrounded by things he’d either given her or helped her pick out. Other than those material things, she had nothing to show for all the time, effort, hope, love, lust and yearning she put into her relationship with Raymond. There was a quiet double-knock on the door—Raymond’s signature knock. Liz felt angry and she had half a mind to ignore him. When the knock came again, however, she jumped out of bed and answered the door. She automatically stepped aside to let him in, then she closed and locked the door. They looked at each other.

“I’m sorry about earlier, Lizzie. Madeline insisted on going out to dinner. I couldn’t get out of it.” Red said.

Liz’s heart pounded and she seethed with anger.

“Are you upset with me?” Red asked.

“Of course I’m upset with you! I waited forever, for what? Nothing. No call, just _nothing_.” Liz said.

“I couldn’t—” He said.

“I know, you couldn’t call your mistress in front of _her_ to cancel our plans.” She said venomously.

Red nodded subtly, and they went silent for a few moments.

“…What were you wearing?” Red asked quietly.

Liz sighed and pursed her lips.

“The purple lace bra and panties.” She found herself telling him.

“Mmm. I love when you wear those.” He said.

“…I know.” She said in a softer tone.

“I missed you.” He said.

“…I missed you, too.” She said, reluctantly giving in.

Liz allowed Raymond to embrace her. She put her nose against his shoulder and sniffed the familiar scent of his cologne. Whenever he’d leave after one of their trysts, she’d sniff his pillow to ease her heartache. Red was glad Lizzie was calming down; he’d been wanting to see her, hold her, make love to her. He loosened his embrace and their faces remained barely an inch apart, so he touched his nose to hers. His lips brushed hers, and she tilted her face to kiss him. Liz found herself entranced by Raymond yet again; his lips were irresistible. They began kissing more passionately, with their mouths open and their tongues dancing.

Liz felt Raymond’s hands go to her butt and pull her closer; she felt the hard bulge in his trousers.

“Mm…Do you have an alibi for tonight, Raymond?” Liz asked breathily.

“Yes, baby. I can stay all night.” Red rumbled.

Liz couldn’t pass up this opportunity. She grasped his shirt and pulled him with her as she headed for the bedroom. She lifted her tank top up and took it off, enjoying the way Raymond watched lustfully. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. She took her pyjama pants off and now she was naked, so she crawled onto the bed and watched Raymond finish undressing. He stood in his boxer-briefs, and she stared at his erection as it strained against the fabric.

“You’re horny. Did Madeline not satisfy you earlier?” Liz said pointedly.

“No. You know we only have sex on special occasions.” Red said.

“What about Samar? You didn’t go fuck her today?” She asked.

“No, I didn’t.” He said, pulling his underwear down.

Liz watched Raymond step closer.

“Besides, you always make me this hard. You’re my favourite piece of ass…” Red said, crawling overtop of her.

Liz giggled despite trying to stay mad at him. Raymond might say that to Samar when he’s with her, too, but in the moment, Liz was flattered and aroused. He kissed her neck and then he reached down to coax her knee up at his side. Raymond looked into her eyes as he pressed his warm hard shaft against her, and she moaned. Liz felt him guide the smooth rounded head of his cock up and down her folds.

“Oh god…” Liz whispered.

Red felt his tip becoming slippery with Lizzie’s wetness.

“Ohh yeah, you really missed me, didn’t you baby…” Red said.

“Yes…” She moaned breathily.

Liz was ready to climax, but Raymond stopped and moved down to gently suckle her nipple. His hand cupped her breast and he teased her nipple with his tongue. Liz arched her back slightly and spread her legs wider as she craved him inside her. Red switched to Lizzie’s other breast and sensually devoured it, too. Her hand went over his head, encouraging and rewarding him. She loved when he took the time to stimulate her breasts. Liz was thoroughly aroused; Raymond’s tongue circled her erect nipple, then the other. It tickled her and felt erotic. She wanted more direct sexual satisfaction now.

“Raymond, I want your cock.” Liz purred.

“Mm. I’ll give it to you, my sweet girl.” Red said lustfully as he positioned himself.

Lizzie reached down between their bodies and held his cock at her opening. He pressed forward and slid inside her warmth. He rocked in and out, feeling her wet silky walls gradually surrounding more of him until he was as deep as he could go. Liz moaned and revelled in the familiar feel of Raymond filling her. He stayed still, which felt good; it was also tantalizing. His enchanting eyes gazed into hers. Liz wasn’t averse to begging Raymond, so she caressed his cheek and gave him a look of yearning.

“Please? I’ve been waiting all evening.” Liz pouted.

“I know, baby…I just like to savour the moment.” Red said indulgently, petting the side of her head.

Red kissed Lizzie and then slowly pulled back; he could feel Lizzie’s walls almost tugging at him to keep him inside as she tightened. He slowly thrust back in, and she closed her eyes in pleasure. Liz felt every inch of Raymond, and she felt the head of his cock press her g-spot on the way out and again on the way in. He was almost pulling out completely and then sliding deep. Liz was becoming extremely wet from the slow, thorough stimulation. She shivered the next time he rubbed her g-spot, and he gave a low chuckle.

“There’s your sweet spot, hm?” Red rumbled.

Liz breathed shakily.

“ _Yeah_ …” She said, barely above a whisper.

“Ohhh Lizzie…” He moaned, losing his self-restraint.

Red started thrusting steadily. Lizzie mewled and put her hands on his back, pulling him closer. He put more weight on her and nuzzled next to her ear; she rubbed his back and then held onto his shoulders while he thrust faster.

“Mm!” Liz whimpered in bliss.

Red grunted and quickened his pace again. Lizzie was quickly slipping over his cock, pumping it, driving him closer to the peak. Liz clutched Raymond’s shoulders tighter as she rocked her hips, meeting his thrusts. She was so aroused and slippery, his cock was gliding in and out. She became breathless and tense as she climbed towards ecstasy.

“Oh! God! _Yes!”_ Liz mewled.

Liz felt Raymond’s thrusting become frantic; the headboard tapped the wall and the bed squeaked slightly with his movements. Red heard Lizzie whining breathlessly as she strived for release; he groaned and thrust erratically as he was on the brink. Lizzie’s breath caught and she made a high-pitched cry as she reached her orgasm. He squeezed into her tight slick walls a few more times, then he groaned loudly and bucked his hips. Red stayed deep as he spurted repeatedly into Lizzie.

Liz felt the strong shockwaves from her orgasm still coursing through her body, and she could feel the slipperiness inside her from Raymond’s semen. She shuddered with a second, much smaller orgasm. Her walls continued clamping down rhythmically on his cock even after she settled down and started catching her breath. Liz moaned in gratification, then she and Raymond looked at each other.

“Kiss me.” Liz purred quietly.

Red eagerly kissed Lizzie’s luscious pout, and he heard her hum softly in pleasure. After a long passionate kiss, Liz felt Raymond slowly and warmly slip out of her. She moaned subtly at the pleasurable sensation, and Raymond laid down beside her. He pulled the blankets up over both of them. She moved closer and snuggled against him, cherishing this time with him. Liz had to try to live in the moment, otherwise her mind would go to painful thoughts of having to share Raymond with other women, and the anticipation of him leaving first thing in the morning. They cuddled and fell asleep together.

As expected, Liz woke up alone, languishing the empty space beside her. She sighed and then noticed a note on the nightstand.

 _Lizzie,  
_ _Thank you for the beautiful night. Sorry I had to go early.  
__I didn’t want to wake you because you looked so peaceful._  
 _Don’t forget, Frank’s party is at 7 tonight. See you there.  
_ _x R_

Liz put the note down and smirked. She was excited to go to Frank’s mansion for one of his lavish parties, especially because Raymond would be there without Madeline.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz confidently stepped into the grand foyer of the mansion, where she was greeted by Frank. He looked her up and down, and he put his hand on her waist as they stepped closer to each other.

“Lizzie, good to see you again.” Frank said.

“Hi Frank.” Liz said, smirking as he kissed her cheek.

Red stepped out of a room and into the foyer. He turned and spotted Lizzie. She was wearing a strapless red dress with a sweetheart neckline accentuating her breasts, red high heels—and Frank’s arm around her waist. Liz smiled at Raymond as he approached; she noticed that his jaw tensed as he looked at her with Frank. He was jealous.

“Lizzie, you look absolutely stunning.” Red said.

“Thank you.” Liz said softly.

“She could stop traffic.” Frank agreed, with his hand sliding down to her hip and boldly copping a feel of her butt while he was down there.

Liz blushed lightly and she smirked at Frank for being naughty, then she glanced at Raymond. Raymond was staring almost threateningly at his friend.

“Let the lady settle in and get some champagne, Frank.” Red said.

Frank laughed wryly and let go of Lizzie, who giggled and walked past them to enter the room. Red pursed his lips irritatedly at Frank, but they both knew their friendship was strong enough to handle some friendly competition. They also both knew that Lizzie preferred Red.

Liz picked up a flute of champagne from the server’s tray, then she walked around, mingling. She stopped in her tracks when she was suddenly in front of Samar.

“…Samar.” Liz said tersely.

“Liz. Hi.” Samar said.

They studied each other’s outfits, sizing up the competition. Samar was wearing a black halter dress that showed a lot of cleavage and tied behind her neck; it was backless and flowed softly from her hips to about her knees. Liz felt envious of Samar. She always did, ever since they met each other and learned that they were both Raymond’s mistresses. They’d only met a few times, because Raymond knew there was tension between them. They’d crossed paths professionally, too. Liz worked for the FBI as a profiler and Samar worked for Mossad.

“Did you arrive with Raymond, or…?” Liz asked.

“No, I met up with him when I came here.” Samar said.

Liz nodded to acknowledge her answer.

“Did Frank get amorous with you? He’s particularly fond of you. All I get is a regular hug.” Samar said, smirking amusedly.

Liz couldn’t help chuckling slightly.

“He _did_ get amorous with me.” Liz said.

“Maybe I’ll finally be able to seduce Frank tonight, though.” Samar said, looking at him over Liz’s shoulder.

“…You’re interested in him in addition to Raymond?” Liz asked.

“Yes. Look, Liz, I’m not actually your competition. All I’m interested in is attractive older men to have sex with. I don’t want a boyfriend or a husband.” Samar said.

“Really? You don’t wish…you could have Raymond all to yourself?” Liz asked.

“No. I’m happy as long as I get to screw him. He’s good in bed. That’s all there is to it. And Frank, I’m pretty damn sure he’s good in bed, too, but he won’t let me find out. Playing hard to get…” Samar said, now staring at Frank again in the distance.

Liz was amused, and very relieved. Samar wasn’t vying for Raymond’s love or trying to be with him in a serious relationship. Liz no longer hated Samar.

“Not to rub it in, but…I don't think Frank plays hard to get. He'd be like, the easiest person to get.” Liz said.

“You _are_ rubbing it in, Liz.” Samar said humorously, and they both laughed.

Liz turned and looked at Raymond and Frank, who both looked at her and Samar in return. She smiled and they raised their glasses to her. She turned back to Samar.

“What if…I could find a way to get Frank to screw you tonight?” Liz said cryptically.

Samar raised her eyebrows.

“How are you going to do that?” Samar asked.

“A foursome.” Liz said.

“I beg your pardon?” Samar said incredulously.

Liz laughed mischievously.

“Trust me, it would work. And it’s a win-win situation for everyone involved.” Liz said.

As Samar carefully considered it, Liz began fantasizing about the four-way pleasure they could have.

“We can all play around, but in the end, I’ll have Raymond and you’ll have Frank.” Liz added.

“Hm. Alright, I’m up for it, if you and the guys are. The four of us should probably drink more champagne.” Samar said.

Liz giggled and bit her lip, then they took a few sips of champagne.

Across the room, Red and Frank were wondering why Lizzie and Samar kept glancing at them.

“Are they plotting something?” Frank asked.

“Seems like it. I don’t know about you, but I’m up for whatever they have in mind.” Red said, staring at Lizzie’s butt from a distance.

Frank chuckled.

“I suppose.” Frank said.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. The Dance

Red checked out Lizzie’s butt for a few more moments, then he turned to Frank again.

“Shall we join the ladies and see what they’re up to?” Red said.

“Sure.” Frank said, then they walked over to Lizzie and Samar.

The men noticed Lizzie and Samar were gazing dreamily at them for some reason.

“Hi.” Liz said, smirking, while Samar smiled at the two men.

“Hello again.” Red said softly.

“Hi.” Frank said interestedly.

“…Are we interrupting your conversation?” Red asked.

“No, we were just talking about how nice the champagne is.” Liz said.

“I see.” Frank said, unconvinced.

“Hm.” Red responded skeptically.

The four silently glanced and smiled at each other.

“Wow, things haven’t been this awkward for me since prom.” Frank said, and they all chuckled.

“Same here. I’m not used to these two being so timid.” Red said, feeling puzzled; Lizzie and Samar seemed to have resolved their differences and they were acting different.

Frank envied Red; he was very attracted to the women, especially Lizzie because she was more his type, but he hadn’t been with either of them intimately. Red had been intimate with _both_.

“I think more alcohol will help. Let’s get refills.” Samar said.

“Good idea.” Red said.

Frank gestured to one of the servers, who then brought a tray full of champagne flutes. They helped themselves to four, then the server left. Red noticed that Samar raked her eyes over Frank; she looked ready to pounce. Red raised an eyebrow and pondered this new information. Frank was then distracted by some other partygoers, so he left temporarily. Red chuckled and studied Samar for several moments.

“Samar, I had no idea you were interested in Frank. Lizzie’s always had a soft spot for him...” Red said, waving his hand towards Lizzie.

Liz blushed and became flustered.

“A little.” Liz said defensively.

“Yes exactly…a little soft spot. But _you_ , Samar? You hid it well.” Red said.

Liz continued blushing, now at the innuendo.

“I like attractive older men. I also like a challenge.” Samar said.

Red smirked amusedly.

“I like where this is going.” Red said.

Liz and Samar glanced at each other, then back at Raymond.

“You don’t know where this is going.” Liz said.

“I have a pretty good idea, and I must say I’m intrigued.” He said.

“Really?” Liz asked; she wondered how Raymond would react, given his slight jealousy earlier.

“Yes.” Red said.

Liz was surprised when Raymond laughed heartily all of a sudden.

“I’m proud of you. My babes in law enforcement are getting _very_ naughty.” Red said approvingly.

“Don’t call us that.” Liz said, glancing around.

“Why not?” Red asked.

“It’s embarrassing. It reminds me of how wrong it is that I’m… _involved_ with you…the Concierge of Crime.” Liz said quietly.

“You’re not corrupt. We don’t do anything illegal when we’re together…Well, in some States it might be considered illegal…” Red said.

“Raymond.” Liz said.

Samar laughed into her glass as she went for a sip of champagne.

Frank came back.

“Sorry about that. I had to play host.” Frank said.

“That’s okay.” Red said, putting his arm around his shoulders and hugging him side against side.

Frank was puzzled by the unusual show of affection.

Red was grooming his friend for what the ladies had in mind; it would require more physical contact between them. Frank didn’t seem to mind the friendly embrace. Lizzie and Samar looked amused.

The four finished their champagne, then they went across the hall into the decent sized ballroom. Liz wanted to see what it was like to get closer to Samar, plus she wanted to give Raymond and Frank a hint about what would come later.

“Samar, do you wanna dance with me?” Liz asked.

“Okay. That was unexpected, but _yes_.” Samar said in surprise.

Liz chuckled and they walked to a less crowded spot, then they faced each other.

“Um…like this?” Liz said, holding one hand up and placing the other on Samar’s waist.

“Yeah, that works.” Samar said.

Samar held Liz’s hand and put her other hand on Liz’s shoulder. They stepped closer to one another and began slowly swaying. Liz tried to keep her eyes on Samar’s face, but she was very distracted by the woman’s cleavage. She finally just looked down and got an eyeful.

“You have the most amazing breasts.” Liz said quietly in admiration.

Samar laughed delightedly.

“Thanks!” She said giddily.

Frank and Red looked at each other.

“Isn’t it adorable? They’re getting along.” Red said.

“Mm.” Frank responded in agreement.

“They seem to have bonded over you.” Red said.

“What?” Frank said incredulously, turning to Red.

“It’s a long story.” Red said dismissively as he concentrated on watching the two women dancing.

Frank felt like this was shaping up to be a strange evening.

The music finished, and Liz and Samar walked back to Raymond and Frank. Liz wanted to start putting her plan into action.

“Frank, let’s dance and then you and Samar should dance.” Liz said.

“Okay.” Frank said, easily persuaded.

Samar smiled at Liz and then she began dancing with Raymond while Liz and Frank danced.

For once, Liz didn't feel jealous. She’d warmed up to Samar, and all four of the friends were going to indulge in each other later, mutually and fairly. Liz had a sense of control now; she knew the intentions of Samar, Raymond and Frank, and she was orchestrating everything to work in favour of them. Liz was pleased that Raymond wasn’t jealous, either. He apparently already knew she had a ‘soft spot’ for Frank, and that Samar wanted Frank, and he didn’t mind. He was intrigued and interested in the idea. Raymond was smiling as he danced with Samar.

Liz felt Frank’s warm hands slide down her waist to hold her hips, and she got an excited flutter in her stomach for a moment. She blushed lightly, and he definitely noticed. He smiled charmingly and pulled her a little closer.

“Red says you’re more shy tonight. Why is that?” Frank said quietly.

“I’m always more shy around you. I don’t know why.” Liz said wryly; something about Frank always made her feel like a shy little girl.

“Oh. It must be my overwhelming attractiveness.” He joked.

Frank enjoyed the way Lizzie giggled and coyly looked away.

“It is overwhelming. With you and Raymond, it’s like being around two James Bonds.” Liz said.

They both laughed.

As they danced closer, the front of their bodies brushed against each other, and Liz found it arousing. Frank obviously found it arousing, too. Liz blushed again as she felt that he was becoming hard.

“Frank…” Liz whispered lustfully.

Liz was in love with Raymond, but Frank was someone she thought was attractive and yet never had intimate contact with—other than his amorous greetings. It felt new, thrilling, and naughty.

“Do you like that, Lizzie?” Frank asked very quietly.

“Yes.” She said.

Just then, the music stopped. They stepped away from each other and Frank uncomfortably adjusted his pants.

“Don’t worry about that…Samar will love it.” Liz said, smirking.

Frank was astonished. That moment, Samar stepped up to him for their dance. She glanced down at the front of his pants.

“Well, _hello_ …” Samar said.

Frank chuckled wryly and they took their positions for dancing—with Samar eagerly getting as close to him as possible.

Liz smiled as she and Raymond began dancing. This felt familiar yet thrilling. She supposed it should feel naughty because he was married, but it didn’t. It felt comfortable and _right_ , if that was possible. Red looked into Lizzie’s eyes as she gazed at him adoringly.

“Do you forgive me for taking off before you awoke this morning, Lizzie?” Red asked softly.

“Of course I do.” Liz said.

“You’re too sweet to me.” He said.

“Perhaps.” She joked.

They chuckled.

“I’m kidding. I know you’re in a tricky situation, and you always make it up to me. You deserve everything I give you…including forgiveness.” Liz said.

“Thank you, sweetheart. And I’m glad you’ve worked things out with Samar. You two looked happy when you were dancing.” Red said.

“I’m glad, too. We understand each other now. We had fun dancing…and _damn_ , she has amazing boobs.” Liz said.

Red laughed heartily.

“I imagine your fondness for Samar’s boobs will help later, with what you have planned…” Red said slyly.

“So you figured out the plan, huh? Are you up for it?” Liz said.

“I did. And yes, I am.” He said.

“What about Frank? I’m working on him, but I don’t know if he’s going to be willing to participate fully…with Samar, and…you.” She said.

“He will. Trust me.” He said.

Samar was thrilled that Frank kept glancing at her cleavage as they danced. He’d never been this obvious about checking her out before, but she supposed he was feeling particularly amorous after dancing with Liz. Samar didn’t mind; she knew Liz was the bait to entice him into the foursome later. Whatever worked. Frank noticed that Samar smirked amusedly; he figured it was about how he kept looking down at her breasts.

“I can’t help it. I’m very preoccupied with your magnificent bosom.” Frank said.

Samar laughed at ‘magnificent bosom’; he was as wordy as Raymond.

“Thank you, Frank. I’m very preoccupied with your magnificent package…” Samar said flirtatiously.

“Hmm.” He responded interestedly.

The music ended and the four friends met up again; they went back to the other room to refresh themselves with appetizers and more champagne. Frank had to make the rounds mingling with other guests again.

“Samar and I are gonna go to the bathroom, we’ll be right back.” Liz said to Raymond.

“Don’t start without me…” He said playfully.

Liz turned to Samar.

“He figured it out.” Liz explained.

“Oh okay.” Samar said.

The two women walked down the hallway and went into one of the bathrooms. Liz checked her appearance in the mirror while Samar sat on the toilet behind her to go pee. Liz took her pink lipgloss out of her clutch purse and brought the applicator sponge to her lip.

“You made him hard.” Samar said.

Liz smudged the gloss outside the edge of her lip.

“Frank? Yeah, I know…I noticed.” Liz said, then she wiped the errant gloss off her skin.

Samar flushed the toilet; Liz glanced at Samar in the mirror as she stood up and pulled her black thong panties up. _Wow_ , she thought. Samar pulled her dress back down, then it was Liz’s turn to use the toilet. Liz was shy as Samar leaned against the vanity and watched her pull up her red form-fitting dress. Once Samar got a look at Liz’s red lace panties, she smirked and turned away to give Liz some privacy.

"I wonder if Raymond and Frank will do stuff together later. That'll be so hot to watch." Samar said. 

Liz felt nervous and excited as she thought about it. 

Meanwhile, Red and Frank were chatting.

“We have the most beautiful companions this evening.” Red said.

“Yes. Too beautiful. I was hard through the whole fucking dance.” Frank muttered comically, and Red almost spat his champagne out.

“You need to get laid more often.” Red said.

“I know.” Frank sighed.

Red wanted to tell Frank what was in store for them later, but he refrained. He knew Lizzie had a plan and he didn’t want to interfere. Besides, Frank should probably be eased into it.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. The Foursome

After their bathroom break, Liz and Samar rejoined Raymond and Frank. The men could tell their companions had refreshed their makeup, making them look even more delectable. Lizzie’s luscious lips were pink and glossy again, and Samar’s big brown eyes looked extra dramatic with doll-like lashes and dark eyeshadow.

“Why don’t we all sit in the corner and have some more champagne.” Red suggested, gesturing to a more private area of the room.

“Sounds good. My shoes are starting to hurt my feet.” Liz said.

Samar and Frank had no objections, so Red grabbed a bottle of bubbly off the table and they went to the corner to sit on the luxurious plush sectional. Liz sat between Raymond and Frank, and Samar was on Frank’s other side. Liz giggled as Raymond enthusiastically refilled all of their glasses.

“Are you trying to get us all drunk, Raymond?” Liz asked flirtatiously.

Red chuckled.

“Yes.” He said humorously.

They all laughed.

Red put the bottle down on the floor and then placed his hand on Lizzie’s leg, just above her knee. She looked at him and smiled, then Frank put his hand on her other thigh, so she looked at Frank. Samar was thrilled when Frank put his free hand on her thigh, too, apparently taking full advantage of his position between the two women.

“This is cozy.” Frank said happily.

“Isn’t it?” Red said.

The atmosphere of the party was changing as people got tipsy and less inhibited. There were a few couples making out. Some guests left to go home while some went searching for private rooms. Frank didn’t mind; none of his acquaintances ever trashed his mansion at parties, and they were free to indulge themselves while they were his guests.

Liz put one hand on Raymond’s upper thigh and her other hand on Frank’s upper thigh. She turned to Raymond and tilted her face up for a kiss, so he began kissing her passionately. Liz moved her hands up into both men’s laps. The feel of Raymond’s bulge was familiar while Frank’s was new to her. Frank was surprised and aroused; he turned to Samar and moved his hand up between her thighs. Samar opened her legs, giving him access to her very warm crotch. Samar exhaled lustfully, then she kissed Frank as his fingers gently pressed against her crotch.

After a few minutes of making out with Raymond, Liz caught her breath and looked at Frank and Samar, who were kissing. When they paused, Liz put her plan into place.

“Frank, can we all go upstairs together? I want to continue this in private…” Liz said softly.

“Yes, Lizzie. Of course.” Frank said.

Red and Samar subtly smirked at each other, then the four of them got up from the sectional. Red took the bottle of champagne with him as they went upstairs. Lizzie and Samar went up the stairs ahead of him and Frank. The two men watched the ladies’ butts as they climbed the stairs, then they all arrived on the landing. Frank led the way into a large room with a king-sized bed, a day bed and an ottoman, among other pieces of furniture. There were plenty of surfaces to have sex on.

Samar closed the door and locked it, wearing a mischievous smirk on her lips. The men took their bowties and jackets off while the women took their high heels off and put their clutch purses down. Liz looked at Samar’s cleavage again.

“Samar, why don’t we start things off with a kiss?” Liz said rather boldly.

Samar raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to Liz; they held each other by the waist and slowly brought their mouths together. Samar felt Liz’s glossy lips slipping over hers, and she moaned quietly. Red and Frank continued undressing while they watched. They were pleased to see Lizzie getting into it; she opened her mouth for a more passionate kiss, and she moved her hands up to Samar’s breasts.

“I love your boobs.” Liz whispered.

Samar chuckled.

“Thanks. I love yours, too. I want to see more of them.” Samar said.

“Oh, you will.” Liz assured her.

Samar smirked amusedly. She and Liz turned their attention to Frank and Raymond, who were now just wearing undershirts and trousers. Liz stepped closer to the men and sat on the foot of the bed. She lifted her dress to her upper thighs and rested back on her hands; she put her knees together in a coy manner. Liz looked up at Frank, who was watching her like a hawk.

“Do you want to touch me, Frank?” Liz purred, and she began blushing.

Red felt slightly jealous, but he was also intrigued and excited. Samar felt exactly the same way as she watched Frank approach Liz.

Frank eagerly stepped close to Lizzie and sat down beside her; he’d been wanting to touch her for a long time. He gently put his hand between her knees and she shyly opened her legs a little. Liz’s heart raced and she breathed more rapidly as she felt Frank’s hand travel up between her thighs. His fingers met her crotch and he began pressing back and forth, stimulating her clit through her red lace panties.

Red found this voyeuristic experience thrilling. He’d never seen Lizzie be pleasured by another man. He’d also never seen her so shy; she was blushing and her legs were positioned coyly, barely apart. Frank seemed to bring her timid girlishness out. It was adorable to watch.

“Does that feel good, Lizzie?” Frank asked quietly.

“ _Yes_.” Liz purred, then she closed her eyes for a moment as he pressed more firmly.

Samar and Raymond were transfixed for several moments, watching intently. Samar decided to get some action with Raymond; she stepped closer and lifted the front of his undershirt, so he took it off. She put her hands on his chest and rubbed his warm skin, then she undid his belt buckle.

“You’re still wearing too many clothes, Raymond.” Samar said, then she roughly and swiftly yanked his belt off.

Liz was surprised by how aggressive Samar was, but it was highly amusing. Frank was also surprised and amused; Samar had the makings of a dominatrix. Frank tended to prefer Lizzie’s coyness, but he couldn’t deny Samar was sexy as hell. 

Red chuckled as Samar toyed with the belt like it was a whip in her hands.

“You’re a saucy little minx.” Red said approvingly.

Samar laughed and tossed the belt aside; she untied the knot of her black halter dress at the back of her neck. She pushed her dress down until it fell at her ankles, then she stepped out of it. Liz and Frank looked at Samar as she stood in her black strapless bra and black thong panties.

“Oh my god, you’re so hot, Samar.” Liz said breathily.

“Thanks, babe.” Samar said playfully.

Frank could feel Lizzie’s panties become even more damp as she looked at Samar. Lizzie pushed against his fingers and seemed urgently horny now.

“I’ll take my dress off.” Liz said.

“Mm.” Frank responded; he took his hand away and Lizzie stood up from the bed.

Red took his trousers off and Frank took his undershirt off while Samar unzipped Lizzie’s dress. Lizzie pushed her form-fitting red dress down her body and stepped out of it, revealing her red strapless bra and red lace panties. Samar and the two men lustfully surveyed Liz’s body as she turned to face them. Liz watched Raymond smile, Frank’s jaw drop slightly and Samar smirk mischievously.

“Damn, Liz. You’re unbelievable.” Samar said admiringly.

Liz was flattered, and she smiled.

“Thanks,” she said, then she hooked her finger into the front of Samar’s bra, “Can you take this off?”

Samar reached back and undid her bra, then she tossed it aside. Liz gaped at Samar’s full, voluptuous breasts; she’d been eager to see them since earlier in the evening.

“Holy fuck.” Liz muttered, and she couldn’t resist lightly caressing Samar’s breasts.

Red and Frank were uncomfortably hard as they watched; Lizzie and Samar began kissing.

Red turned to Frank and stepped closer; he undid Frank’s belt and then started on his trousers.

“Red…” Frank said.

“Come on Frank, don’t be a prude. I’ve already seen it.” Red said as he opened Frank’s trousers.

Frank smirked wryly, and Red continued.

“Remember that time in Puerto Rico? Not to mention the trip to Singapore…” Red said.

Liz and Samar stopped kissing and their eyes widened as they stared at each other. They realized Red and Frank had done this before. They tried their hardest not to giggle, and they barely managed to contain themselves. Liz took her red bra off and tossed it on the floor with Samar’s bra. Samar’s attention was on Liz again; she cupped Liz’s breasts and they kissed for several moments. They glanced over at the men to see what they were up to, and they were stunned to see Raymond’s hand down the front of Frank’s underwear, stroking and caressing him. Liz could swear she just gushed into her panties at the sight. Samar made a small strangled moaning sound. Frank appeared to be reluctantly receiving Raymond’s attentions at first, but then he closed his eyes and moaned.

“See? You like when I do that…” Red said seductively.

“…Yes.” Frank admitted.

Frank leaned closer and kissed Red’s neck; he recalled how much he enjoyed that.

Liz immediately took her panties off as she became extremely horny and excited. Samar did the same. Liz went up behind Raymond and slid her hands around to his front, then she rubbed his erection overtop the fabric of his underwear. Samar stood beside Frank and coaxed his face towards her so they could kiss passionately. Liz playfully snapped the waistband of Raymond’s boxer briefs.

“Time for these to come off, Raymond. Frank, yours too. Samar and I already naked.” Liz said.

“Oh, Lizzie _can_ be bossy…” Frank said in surprise.

“Oh yes. She can be very demanding.” Red said lightheartedly.

“I’m spoiled, what can I say? I’m used to getting what I want…” Liz pouted cutely.

The men smiled and removed their underwear at the same time. Liz and Samar stared from one erection to the other, back and forth, feasting their eyes on them.

“Wow.” Liz and Samar said in unison.

Samar took the lead and she crawled onto the bed and laid back seductively. Liz couldn’t choose which of the men to start with, so she got on the bed and began kissing Samar’s breasts. Liz felt more weight on the bed as the men joined them, but she was busy suckling Samar’s nipple. Liz was on all fours, and she felt a man’s hand gently cup her intimate area from behind.

“Ohh Lizzie…” Frank said behind her.

It was Frank’s hand. Liz whimpered and arched her back, sticking her butt up. She felt him petting her, tantalizingly stroking through her folds. Liz paused and looked at Samar; Samar was kissing Raymond, who was beside her, and Raymond’s hand was pleasuring Samar between her legs. It was a beautiful, sexy, and yet enviable sight. Liz decided to take things to the next level with Frank. She turned around and laid back next to Samar, submissively spreading her legs in front of him.

Frank’s cock throbbed at the sight of Lizzie, blushing, with her legs wide open for him. He got overtop of her and kissed her breasts, then her tummy, then he moved down and put his mouth over her intimate flesh. Liz moaned and flushed warmly as she felt Frank’s mouth on her for the first time. Samar looked down and watched Frank as he ate Liz out.

Liz reached beside her and found Samar’s pubic hair; she moved her hand down and she could feel Raymond’s hand. Liz was aroused by the feel of Raymond’s hand moving forwards and backwards; he was thrusting his fingers into Samar.

The room was silent except for heavy breathing, wet sounds from Red fingering Samar, and suckling sounds from Frank giving Lizzie oral sex. Red had to stop Samar’s hand as she pumped his cock, because he was getting too close to coming. Liz was getting close to climaxing as Frank’s tongue firmly and quickly rubbed her hard clit. She was trying to hold off because she felt a little shy about climaxing in front of Raymond and Samar. However, the stimulation was overwhelming and she couldn’t resist.

Red was kissing Samar when the silence was broken by a soft little mewl of pleasure as Lizzie orgasmed. Red and Samar stopped to watch, while Frank nearly came from giving Lizzie an orgasm.

Samar was turned on by the sight of Frank licking Liz as she rode out her climax. Samar grabbed Raymond’s hand and forced his fingers deeper inside her, craving release. He resumed his movements and she soon found herself on the brink.

“Oh fuck…Raymond…” Samar breathed.

Red quickly moved his fingers in and out of Samar, slightly curving towards her front wall to stimulate her g-spot. Several moments later, Samar shuddered and moaned as she reached her orgasm. Liz felt aroused again as she empathized with Samar; she knew how skilled Raymond was with his fingers.

The four lovers paused to catch their breath—and calm down a little, in the case of the men. They swigged some champagne from the bottle and swapped partners so that Liz was with Raymond and Samar was with Frank, just as they’d planned. Samar was ecstatic; she gently pushed Frank onto his back and put her mouth over his cock. Frank moaned weakly in pleasure.

Red felt surprisingly possessive all of a sudden, like he wanted to reclaim Lizzie as his own. He looked at her as she watched Samar. Lizzie then made eye contact with him and she blushed as if she were ashamed or embarrassed. He caressed her warm cheek.

“Lizzie, let’s watch and make love at the same time.” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz said.

“Turn around for me baby, on all fours.” He said.

Liz did as Raymond said; they were angled perfectly to watch Samar and Frank and vice versa. They all enjoyed watching, so this was ideal. Red grasped his cock and pumped it to make himself fully hard again, then he rubbed Lizzie’s folds with his tip. She coated him with her abundant wetness.

“Frank got you ready for me, hm?” Red said lustfully.

“Yes.” Liz said breathily.

Frank and Samar were excited to hear this. Samar took Frank’s cock out of her mouth and she straddled him. She positioned herself and pushed down onto him, making him groan with intense pleasure. Frank felt Samar take him deep inside her; she was incredibly relaxed and aroused. He cupped her ample breasts as she began moving on him.

Liz trembled as Raymond’s tip glided over her clit, then she felt him nudge her opening. She was craving his cock so badly, she pushed back, causing him to enter her. The head of his cock slipped inside and then he thrust deeper. Red could tell Lizzie was desperately horny; her walls eagerly opened and surrounded his cock.

“Mm… _Raymond_ …” Liz purred.

Liz didn’t feel so shy now; she was used to making love with Raymond and she felt like she belonged with him. As sexy as it was to be with Frank, she’d felt naughty, like she was cheating on Raymond. Red also felt like his rightful place was with Lizzie. He enjoyed being with Samar and fooling around with Frank, but it was extra gratifying to be with Lizzie, his favourite lover.

Liz watched Samar ride Frank; Samar gyrated on him, and tried different angles and rhythms. Red indulged in the view of Samar’s ass for a while, then he looked down at Lizzie’s delectable butt. He thrust faster into Lizzie, and she just kept getting wetter. She’d been in a state of heightened arousal for quite some time. He loved it. He too needed some relief. As they watched Frank and Samar start wildly fucking, Liz and Red quickened the pace.

Liz braced herself by pushing against a few pillows as Raymond thrust hard and fast. It felt extra amazing after the prolonged erotic foreplay with the others. She needed satisfaction, and she needed it from Raymond. He was her man.

“Lizzie, you’re so wet…oh fuck…” Red said breathlessly.

Liz was only able to whimper in response.

Samar felt Frank’s grip tighten on her hips and he pulled her down on his cock with each of her downward movements. They were both about to come. To add to their pleasure, they briefly watched Liz and Raymond, then they focused on each other again. Liz watched Samar’s breasts bounce as she rode Frank, and the look of ecstasy on Frank’s face. She felt Raymond’s cock rubbing her g-spot. She whimpered and panted while Raymond thrust frantically. Liz was so close.

Red was gratified when Samar and Frank peaked. Frank bucked his hips and Samar moaned sexually. Lizzie tightened on his cock and cried out as she reached her orgasm. Red felt her silky wetness undulating on his cock and he immediately came. He groaned and spurted strongly into Lizzie, over and over again. Liz gasped and shivered as she experienced another wave of her orgasm. She felt how slippery they were from Raymond’s semen and she ground back into him to revel in the sensation; she then suddenly orgasmed again. Once Lizzie slumped lower in satisfaction, Red slipped out of her. He felt a little smug as Lizzie moaned relaxedly with her face in a pillow; his semen dripped out of her as he watched.

“Oh my _god_.” Liz moaned, with her cheek squished against the pillow.

“Yes.” Samar said.

“Agreed.” Red said.

“Uh huh.” Frank concurred.

Red was amused as Lizzie finally lowered her butt. She laid down, so he laid down beside her. Liz looked down and watched Samar lift off of Frank’s cock. It kind of turned her on again, but she was exhausted. She snuggled against Raymond, Samar got in the middle of the bed behind Raymond, and Frank spooned Samar.

“I need sleep.” Frank murmured.

“Mm.” Samar responded sleepily.

“Goodnight, Lizzie.” Red said quietly.

“Mmm. Night.” Liz mumbled.

The two couples quickly fell asleep.

Later, around five a.m., Liz awoke groggily. She remembered where she was and what happened. She looked beside her and Raymond was awake.

“Where’s Samar? And Frank?” Liz asked.

“They’re screwing in the shower.” Red said amusedly.

“Oh!” Liz giggled.

“Come on sweetheart, I’ll take you home.” He said.

They dragged themselves out of bed, gathered their belongings and got dressed enough to be decent, then they got into the backseat of the chauffeur’s car. They lightly dozed on the way to Liz’s apartment building, then she and Raymond went up to her apartment.

“Well…” Red said sheepishly.

Lizzie looked at him with big sad eyes.

“Can’t you stay? You could tell her you and Frank partied too hard and you had to stay longer.” Liz said pleadingly.

Red wasn’t sure Madeline would buy the excuse, but he didn’t really care at the moment. He couldn’t refuse Lizzie.

“Alright, baby. I’ll stay with you. Want to go back to sleep for a while?” Red said.

Liz smiled with relief.

“Yeah. But let’s chug some water first.” Liz said, feeling dehydrated.

“Good idea.” Red said.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. A Few Surprises

Red arrived home looking bedraggled; he’d slept for a long time at Lizzie’s apartment after the tiring night of debauchery at Frank’s. Madeline appeared from the hallway, bustling around with her shoes on. She glanced coldly at him.

“Must have been one hell of a party.” Madeline said flatly.

“It was.” Red said.

Red couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Don’t worry, I don’t need an explanation. Actually, it’s more like I don’t have time to listen to the preposterous excuse you come up with. I’m going out.” Madeline said.

Red rolled his eyes and made a face, and he nodded, then Madeline swiftly went past him. The cloud of perfume hit him a moment later, and he coughed.

“When will you be back?” Red asked, not really caring.

“Later.” She said tersely, then she was gone.

Red took the opportunity to shower and relax in the peace and quiet.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz lazed around all day, feeling tired and relaxed after such an active night. She curled up on the couch and watched TV in her pyjamas. Of course, her mind kept going back to the events of last night. She felt a little embarrassed about being so naughty. She’d never done anything like that before, but she had to admit she thoroughly enjoyed it. So did the others. Although Liz blushed as she recalled the foursome, she tried to convince herself it was a bit of harmless fun among consenting adults. She wondered if she’d ever be able to look Frank in the eye after that, not to mention Samar.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few days had passed and Liz was missing Raymond. Her work kept her busy, but not enough to keep her from thinking about Raymond. She wondered if she should send a text. She eventually decided not to, in case it got him in trouble or something.

By the time the weekend arrived, Liz was desperate to see Raymond, so she finally called him. It went to an automated voice saying the number was no longer in service. Liz started to panic, then she heard Raymond’s quiet double-knock on her door. She ran to answer the door, and she let him in.

“I just tried calling you.” Liz said worriedly.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I had to ditch my second phone and act ‘normal’ for a while. Madeline was pissed at me after the party. I just got a new burner phone on the way here.” Red said.

Liz wondered why Raymond bothered to keep up the pretence and hide the affair from Madeline instead of just telling her the truth. It was so frustrating.

“…Sounds like she suspects something. Maybe you could…tell her about us…” Liz said.

Red heaved a sigh and got lost in thought for a few moments.

“She’d blow up at me and divorce me, taking at least half of everything…” Red said, thinking aloud.

Liz pursed her lips and her eyes welled up with tears; she felt terribly hurt. Raymond didn’t seem to think she was worth it. He’d rather stay in his unhappy marriage and keep the other half of his wealth. She quickly turned away and went into the kitchen, where she began aimlessly fussing over a few dishes in the drying rack. Red realized he’d hurt Lizzie’s feelings, so he went up to her and embraced her from behind.

“I didn’t mean…I’m sorry, Lizzie. _Again_.” Red said.

Lizzie sniffled, but she turned her face towards him while he still held her around the waist.

“Sweetheart, I was just thinking through everything…trying to prepare myself for what would happen. I think it’s time to end my marriage.” Red said.

Liz squirmed and turned around to face Raymond.

“Do you mean that?” Liz asked.

“Yes. Madeline and I haven’t been happy for years, and now we can barely stand to be in the same room. That’s not a marriage. It’s time for me to let go.” Red said.

Liz felt very hopeful and elated, but on the other hand, she didn’t want to presume Raymond would be hers from now on. She would save that conversation for another time. Now, she celebrated this moment with a big kiss, then she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Red was happy that he cheered Lizzie up, and he felt a sense of relief; he would no longer have to lie and hide things from Madeline. However, he did still dread the chaos that a divorce would bring. Red put that out of his mind for the time being, and he nuzzled into Lizzie’s neck.

“Ohh, I missed you, baby.” Red rumbled.

“I missed you too!” Liz said earnestly.

Liz felt Raymond pull her closer, and he groped her butt while pressing his hardness against her. She moaned softly.

“Lizzie…seeing you with Frank, and Samar…you looked exquisite. I couldn’t wait to fuck you…” Red said intensely.

They were both further aroused as they thought about watching and playing with their friends—and when they finally paired up at the end. Liz mewled and lifted her leg up to rub her inner thigh against Raymond’s hip; he guided her backwards until she came up against the kitchen counter. Red reached under the hem of Lizzie’s casual dress to pull her panties down; she wasn’t wearing any.

“You naughty girl…” Red said approvingly.

Liz giggled breathily as she undid Raymond’s belt buckle. She was thrilled when he quickly undid his trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear. She lustfully stared at his erection and they both breathed harder. Liz lifted her dress, and then her leg, as Raymond positioned himself; she grabbed onto his shoulders and moaned weakly as she felt his tip rub her sensitive flesh. Red exhaled and closed his eyes for a second as he rubbed against Lizzie’s soft delicate folds. She became slippery, causing him to dip into her opening.

“Ready baby?” Red asked.

“Yes.” Liz whispered.

Liz felt Raymond gently push into her; as she relaxed her muscles, he went deeper, then he began thrusting steadily.

“Oh god…mm…” Liz moaned breathily; she’d been missing and craving Raymond so badly.

Red felt Lizzie reach behind him and grab his butt; she pulled him and moved in rhythm with him. She was breathless and mewling, which drove him crazy. Lizzie was very wet and quickly slipping over his cock. They were already frantically striving for satisfaction; they’d both been longing for this while they were apart. Liz felt Raymond rubbing her g-spot, and she felt weak from the intense pleasure. It was a good thing she was pressed against the counter, otherwise her knee might buckle. Raymond put his hand under her thigh and held it up higher at his side.

“Mm! Raymond!” Liz mewled.

Red groaned in response as he concentrated on maintaining his quick pace. Lizzie whined and grabbed onto the edge of the countertop behind her for support. Liz was on the verge of climaxing already. She was overwhelmed not just by the sensations but by the realization that Raymond had missed her so much, he was ravishing her in her kitchen.

Red was ecstatic as Lizzie suddenly gasped and tightened on him with her orgasm; he wasn’t far behind. Liz was in bliss as Raymond continued thrusting against her extra tight, sensitive walls. She whimpered in pleasure, then she held him close as he groaned and shuddered when he started coming. Liz moaned and rubbed Raymond’s back, then as they stayed still, she put her nose and lips against his shoulder, sniffing her favourite cologne.

Red sighed and caught his breath, then he kissed Lizzie on the head before gently pulling out. She put her leg down and they looked at each other; Lizzie appeared tousled and satisfied, which was an adorable look on her. He smiled.

“That was a delightful quickie.” Red said.

Liz chuckled.

“Yes, it was.” She agreed.

While Raymond fixed his clothes, Liz went to the bathroom and tidied herself, then they met in the living room. They sat on the couch together, and Liz turned and gazed at Raymond. He reached into his pocket and produced his new burner phone.

“Before I forget. I’ll add your number in here, and…send you a text…there. Now you’ll have my new number.” Red said; when he was finished, he put his phone in his pocket again.

“Thanks, Raymond. I got worried when I couldn’t reach you earlier.” Liz said.

“Poor baby.” He said softly, and she smiled.

They sat quietly for a little while.

“Um, Raymond…” Liz began.

“Yes?” Red probed.

“So…um…you and Frank…” She said.

Raymond barked a laugh in amusement.

“Ah yes. That.” He said wryly.

“I’m just curious.” She said innocently.

Red smirked at Lizzie’s innocent expression.

“Well, we’ve been friends for a long time. We travelled quite a few times together, for long periods, just the two of us. It was mainly for…business. It was stressful, and we were isolated. We found that we could confide in each other, about anything and everything. Including how sexually frustrated we were.” Red said.

Liz raised her eyebrows interestedly, then Raymond continued.

“I believe I threw the idea out there, that we could…resolve that problem together, for each other. I told him I would be up for it, but that I wouldn’t be offended if he wasn’t. It turned out he _was_ up for it. Frank and I satisfied each other from time to time, casually, like friends with benefits.” Red said.

Liz watched Raymond nostalgically stare off into space, and she smirked.

“That’s really hot.” Liz blurted out.

Red chuckled again.

“Yeah, that got you riled up at the party, didn’t it baby?” Red said.

Lizzie blushed a little, but she nodded.

Just then, Red’s ‘Madeline’ phone rang from a different pocket than his ‘Lizzie’ phone. He found it and answered.

“Yes?” Red said.

“There are some urgent papers you need to sign, Raymond. You better come to the house now.” Madeline said.

“Alright. I’ll be right there.” Red said, then he hung up and looked at Lizzie.

“Sorry, I have to go, sweetheart. I’ll be in touch very soon, I promise.” Red said.

“Okay. Bye, Raymond.” Liz said, then they kissed before Raymond let himself out of her apartment.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red was apprehensive when he went into his dining room and saw Madeline staring at him.

“Divorce papers.” Madeline said tersely, gesturing to the papers on the table.

Red was stunned; he gaped at her.

“I’m filing for divorce, Raymond, and I’d like you to sign the papers.” Madeline said.

“Really.” Red said incredulously.

“Don’t be so surprised. You’re never home, we never spend time together, and I know all about your little whores on the side—” She said.

“Don’t you _dare_ call—” He said firmly, but she interrupted loudly.

“I don’t even care about them, you know why? I’ve been seeing Baz for a year and a half.” She said.

Red blinked at Madeline in shock. She gave him a defiant look. Suddenly, the irony set in as well as the relief of the divorce being more mutual than he’d expected. Red started laughing. Madeline was flustered; she folded her arms in front of her and waited for him to stop laughing.

“A year and a half? So all this time, I’ve been worried about hurting your feelings by seeing other women…” Red said.

“It did hurt my feelings, but then I realized it gave me permission to pursue Baz. He’s my big teddy bear.” Madeline said, twisting the metaphorical knife.

Red was a little peeved, and he may have to fire Baz, but all in all, the divorce was going to be amicable. And he and Madeline would be free from each other. He went to the table, picked up the pen and signed the papers.

“There. You’ll get half of my stuff. You can keep the house.” Red said in a businesslike manner.

Madeline was somewhat disappointed she didn’t receive a stronger reaction from Raymond, but that didn’t really matter. What mattered is that once the divorce went through, she could get engaged to Baz and start fresh.

“Fine. Thank you.” Madeline said.

“Good. You’re welcome. I’ll just grab a few things and then I’ll leave you to it.” Red said.

Red went into the bedroom and bathroom to fetch some clothes and toiletries, which were the only things he would take with him. As the Concierge of Crime, he didn’t have the opportunity to get attached to any material possessions. He came out into the dining room, where Madeline appeared to be getting sentimental; her eyes were glassy.

“Don’t do that. We both know this is the right move, Madeline. I won’t fire Baz. Unless you want me to.” Red said.

She shook her head.

“Okay. He’ll stay on my crew, then. No hard feelings?” He said.

She scoffed slightly.

“About the divorce, at least…” He clarified.

“Right. I know…We need to do this. I might see you around sometime. Take care of yourself, Raymond.” She said.

Red nodded.

“You too.” He said, then he left the house and got into his car.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz was surprised when Raymond knocked on her door. She opened the door.

“Twice in one day? I’m flattered.” Liz said lightheartedly, then she noticed his luggage bag.

“Oh my god, did you get kicked out?” She said.

Red stepped inside and put his luggage down.

“I moved out, and Madeline and I signed divorce papers. I’m letting her have the house.” Red said.

Liz stood there with her mouth open in shock.

“Madeline knew about my extramarital… _activities_ , and although she was hurt, she found comfort with Baz. And by comfort, I mean they’ve been screwing for a year and a half.” Red explained.

“…Are you okay?” Liz asked.

Red tilted his head and thought about it for a moment.

“Yes, actually, I’m fine. I feel free. Madeline and I probably should’ve ended it sooner, but at least it’s all sorted out now.” Red said.

Liz studied Raymond; she felt guilty about their affair, but she also felt excited about future possibilities now that Raymond was ‘free’.

“Can I stay here, Lizzie, at least for a while?” Red asked, not wanting to be presumptuous.

“Of course! Make yourself at home, Raymond!” Liz said insistently.

“Thank you, sweetheart, you’re too kind.” He said.

Liz smiled and hugged Raymond, then he somewhat shyly opened his luggage and placed his toiletries in the bathroom. With a bit of encouragement, Raymond put his clothes in the bedroom closet and dresser.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Celebrating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! :)

It was bedtime, and Liz and Raymond got into her bed together. Liz was happy he was staying at her apartment now; he’d still be there when she woke up. Madeline was no longer in the picture. Red was pleased when Lizzie stretched and sighed contentedly; she snuggled up to him and hugged him.

“How about we celebrate tomorrow, Lizzie?” Red said.

“Hm?” Liz responded.

“We could celebrate the end of my unhappy marriage by going out to dinner…and then having a wild romp.” He said.

“Okay.” She said eagerly.

“You enjoyed playing around with Samar, right baby?” He said.

“I did, actually.” She said, somewhat surprised by how much fun she had at Frank’s party.

“Perhaps we could invite her over here tomorrow evening to join us…” He said.

“I’m up for that. I’m not sure how you’ll handle both of us, though.” She said playfully.

Red chuckled amusedly.

“I’m very good at multi-tasking.” He said.

Liz giggled.

“Okay!” She said excitedly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Liz was thrilled to wake up beside Raymond and have breakfast with him. He seemed very chipper, too. In the afternoon, as they were getting ready to go out to dinner, Liz smirked as she watched Raymond call Samar; he had a playful, excited look on his face, which was cute and sexy.

“Samar, it’s Raymond. How are you?” Red said.

“Hey sexy. I’m good, how are you?” Samar said.

“Excellent! Lizzie and I were wondering if you’d care to join us later this evening at her apartment for a threesome.” He said.

Liz gaped at him; he certainly cut to the chase.

“I’d love to. What time?” Samar said.

“Oh, about eight. Wear something naughty.” Red said.

“I will, don’t worry.” Samar said.

“I bet. I’ll text you the address. See you later then.” He said.

“Okay, see you later.” She said, then they hung up.

Red texted Samar the address, then he put his suit jacket on. Lizzie bent down and put her high heels on; he checked her out admiringly. Her butt looked extra adorable in the black mini-dress she’d donned for this special occasion. He caught a glimpse of hot pink lace panties, then she stood up again.

“You look delectable.” Red said.

Lizzie turned to him and smiled.

“Thank you. So do you.” She said, smirking cutely.

“Thanks.” He said.

Liz grabbed her clutch purse and took Raymond’s arm as he escorted out to the waiting car. They got into the backseat together, and Liz was flattered when she noticed Raymond could hardly take his eyes off her legs. Red felt a little nervous because he was thinking of asking Lizzie to be in an exclusive relationship with him, after tonight’s session with Samar. Although he enjoyed the sex with Samar, he felt a deeper connection to Lizzie and he was attached to her. He could picture himself in an exclusive relationship with her, which was unusual for him. Red had married Madeline ages ago, and since then, he mostly felt trapped in the marriage. Lizzie and Samar provided the excitement and escapism he wanted; now there was no need to escape. His marriage was finished. Whenever Red was away from Lizzie, he thought of her constantly; he also shared more friendship-like qualities with Lizzie than with Samar. He didn’t feel the need to get married again right away, but he wanted to be more serious with Lizzie.

“You’re quiet.” Liz said, almost startling Raymond.

“Oh, I got lost in thought. We’re almost there. Any idea what you’d like to order?” Red said, trying to avoid revealing his plans.

“No, I’ll have to see the menu first.” She said.

“Alright, sweetheart.” He said.

Liz was pleasantly surprised when Raymond took her hand and held it. He was being very cuddly. When they arrived at the restaurant, Liz and Raymond went inside; they were seated in a cozy quiet corner. She let Raymond order the wine, since she wasn’t as knowledgeable as he was, then they perused the menu. Liz’s stomach started rumbling as she smelled the cooking and read the descriptions of the dishes. When the server came back to take their order, Liz asked for the freshly made spinach fettuccine with Alfredo sauce and Raymond ordered the cassava gnocchi. The server left, and Liz chuckled.

“I might make a mess with the pasta, but that’s okay. My dress can always be dry-cleaned.” Liz said wryly.

Red laughed heartily.

“You’ll be fine. You could always put your napkin in your collar if that would make you feel better.” Red said.

“So I can either look silly with the napkin bib or get splashed. I choose to look silly.” Liz said, then she tucked the napkin into the front of her dress collar.

Red smiled as he watched Lizzie adjust her ‘bib’.

“Are you embarrassed of me?” Liz asked humorously.

“Never.” Red said softly.

They shared a sweet moment as they gazed at each other, then one of the servers poured their wine. Their food was brought a short while later and they started eating. They were both impressed with the delicious pasta dishes, so Red sent compliments to the chef. Liz sipped her wine and nervously put her fork down for a moment.

“Um, Raymond…” Liz said.

“Yes? Is everything okay?” Red said.

“Yeah, it’s just…I was thinking…I don’t want to pressure you or anything, but I was wondering if maybe you’d like to be exclusive from now on—after tonight.” She said.

Red was surprised that Lizzie beat him to it. She looked nervous and she was blushing a little. He reached across the table and grasped her hand with both of his.

“ _Yes_ , Lizzie. I was going to ask you later.” Red said earnestly.

“Really?” Liz asked.

“Yes, baby. I’ve told you before, you’re my favourite piece of—” He said, but he stopped when the server topped up their wine; the server left a few moments later.

“Ass.” He said quietly.

He chuckled while Lizzie giggled and blushed.

“In all seriousness though, I want you and I to be a real couple.” Red said, gently rubbing her knuckles.

“You’re so sweet, Raymond. I want that too.” Liz said.

He kissed her hand, then they went back to eating. After their meal, Red paid the check and left an enormous tip. He and Lizzie were picked up by his driver and they went back to her—now _their_ —apartment.

Liz and Raymond freshened up and took their fancy clothes off; they stayed in their underwear, as they were expecting Samar. They were starting to feel excited and they wanted to kiss and touch each other, but they managed to wait for Samar to arrive. When she knocked on the door, Liz answered it.

“Hi! Come in.” Liz said.

“Hi. You guys missed me, huh?” Samar said flirtatiously.

“Yeah, we did.” Liz chuckled.

“Let’s go in the bedroom and get this party started.” Samar said.

Liz giggled, and she led the way into the bedroom. Samar noticed Raymond lounging on the bed.

“Hello Raymond. You told me to wear something naughty, so…” Samar said.

Red and Lizzie watched in astonishment as Samar untied the belt of her long black trench coat and opened the coat, revealing she was naked underneath.

“Good heavens.” Red said.

“Is this naughty enough for you?” Samar said seductively.

“Oh yes.” He said.

“That is _very_ naughty.” Liz said, impressed.

Samar smirked and removed her coat; she draped it over Liz’s chair at the dressing table. She went to Liz and kissed her on the lips. Red watched them kiss and he saw Lizzie eagerly undo her bra; he took his boxer briefs off, then the women stopped kissing so Lizzie could take her panties off. They both crawled onto the bed to join him. Samar teasingly straddled him before making her way to his other side. Red was now flanked by his two gorgeous mistresses.

Liz and Samar knelt on the bed and put their hands on Raymond’s chest; they leaned overtop of him and kissed each other.

“Mm.” Red responded; he had an amazing view of the women.

Red reached down beside him and put his hand between Lizzie’s thighs; he found her warm moist flesh and she whimpered. He did the same to Samar but couldn’t quite reach.

“Come closer, Samar.” Red rumbled.

Samar moved closer and Red could now fondle her delicate intimate area, too. He took his multi-tasking seriously; he watched Lizzie and Samar make out while he moved his fingers gently, pleasuring both of them. Liz was becoming more aroused, and she quivered as Raymond stimulated her hard clit.

“Mmm…Raymond…” Liz moaned.

Liz bent forward and kissed Raymond; Samar brought her lips there, too. They took turns kissing him and then they kissed each other again. Liz turned towards the bottom of the bed, then she grasped Raymond’s erection. He was distracted for a moment and stopped pleasuring her with his hand, but then he resumed. Samar made out with Raymond, then she watched Liz put her mouth over Raymond’s cock. Samar was so turned on, she was almost ready to climax as Raymond’s fingers continued wiggling against her clit.

Red moaned breathily as Lizzie’s tongue swiped over his tip and then swirled around it. He lustfully increased his manual stimulation of both women, and they trembled. Samar tensed up and lightly clawed his chest as she orgasmed. Liz heard Samar’s mewl of bliss, and it thrilled her. She whimpered excitedly and continued giving Raymond oral sex to the best of her abilities while she was preoccupied. Several moments later, Liz stopped and took Raymond’s cock out of her mouth, then she squirmed against his fingers as she reached her orgasm. Samar was kissing Raymond’s neck when they both heard Liz’s very sexual moan.

Red rested his hands after giving Samar and Lizzie orgasms; they looked at him dreamily while they caught their breath. Liz and Samar both wanted more; they also wanted to make Raymond come. They waited for his instructions as to what to do next.

“Lizzie, I want you to get on all fours right here, and take my cock from behind while you go down on Samar. Is that agreeable?” Red said.

Liz and Samar both nodded eagerly.

“Have you ever gone down on a woman before, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“No, but I’m up for it. I know what feels good. Samar, are you willing to be my first? I might be a little clumsy.” Liz said.

Samar smiled.

“I’ll gladly be your first. I trust your instincts.” Samar said.

Liz smirked. Samar moved down towards the foot of the bed and laid back with her legs open, then Liz got into position on all fours between Samar’s legs. Red got into position behind Lizzie.

“I’ll let you start, Lizzie, before I do anything.” Red said.

Liz blushed as she bent down between Samar’s thighs. She timidly touched her tongue to Samar’s intimate folds, and when Samar moaned quietly, it encouraged her. Liz started exploring and mimicking what she herself liked to feel when someone was giving her oral sex. Samar clearly liked it; she breathed heavier and gently nudged against Liz’s mouth. Red was thrilled, and he couldn’t really wait any longer, so he lightly rubbed his tip against Lizzie’s slick folds. She bent down further and held onto Samar’s hips for stability.

“Ready, baby?” Red asked.

“Mm. _Yes_.” Liz said, then she went back to pleasuring Samar.

Liz felt Raymond’s tip become slippery from her wetness as he nudged her opening, then he pressed inside her. Liz wasn’t sure at first if she’d be able to concentrate on what she was doing, but as Raymond developed a steady rhythm, she found it manageable. Their mutual arousal also helped her; as Raymond breathed heavier and thrust faster, Liz became more excited and in turn, she used her tongue more vigorously on Samar. The three of them were taking great pleasure from this.

Samar thought Liz was doing an outstanding job for her first time; Liz was moving her tongue in circles around her clit, going over her clit and suckling it firmly. Samar was also thoroughly enjoying the view she had of Raymond; she could see the look of concentration on his face as he was thrusting behind Liz. She could gaze at his chest, his abdomen, and his arms, all tensing and working as he sought satisfaction.

“Oh god…I’m close…” Samar breathed.

“Mm!” Liz responded excitedly; she increased her efforts and so did Raymond.

Liz felt Samar trembling in pleasure, and she could feel Raymond’s thrusting becoming even more slippery. Liz was close, too. As Raymond thrust faster, her mouth was pushed harder against Samar.

“Oh!” Samar mewled, then she quaked with a strong orgasm.

Liz was amazed she just gave Samar an orgasm with her mouth. She gently licked her, but as she understood from her own experience, Samar became too sensitive and pulled back slightly. Liz stopped and put her hands on either side of Samar’s hips, bracing herself against Raymond’s quick, hard thrusts. She mewled and whimpered as she focused on the sensation of Raymond’s cock rubbing her g-spot. Red was just about to lose his self-restraint when Lizzie tensed up and almost slumped forward onto Samar; she tightened around his cock in the throes of her climax. Red thrust a few more times into Lizzie, then he groaned as he came. He spurted repeatedly into her until there was nothing left.

Liz shivered as she felt Raymond move inside her, causing a very warm slippery feeling. She put her head down, lightly resting against Samar’s tummy while they all caught their breath once more. Red withdrew from Lizzie and he slumped down beside Samar. Liz then slumped on Samar’s other side so the three were laying with their heads on the foot of the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

After taking some time to recuperate, Red propped up on his elbow to look at Samar and Lizzie. They smiled at him and Lizzie giggled dazedly.

“That was amazing.” Samar said.

“It certainly was.” Red said.

“Yes.” Liz giggled.

“This was a wonderful celebration.” Red said.

“What are you celebrating?” Samar asked.

“I’m getting divorced from Madeline.” Red said.

“Oh wow. I’m actually celebrating too.” Samar said.

“Oh, really?” Red said.

“Yep. I’m moving in with Frank.” Samar said.

“What?! I thought you didn’t want to be exclusive with anyone.” Liz said.

“Well…I kinda changed my mind. I say ‘kinda’ because really, it’s more like Frank and I just want to live together so that we constantly have access to each other.” Samar said humorously.

“Wow.” Liz said as she processed this news.

“Frank and I will sort of be exclusive, but…we’ll always be up for a foursome or swapping with you guys.” Samar said.

“As fun as that sounds, Lizzie and I are going to be exclusive…but we’ll keep that in mind.” Red said, smiling.

“Ooh, you’re full of surprises, Raymond. Divorce and then a serious relationship with Liz.” Samar said.

Red chuckled.

“Yes. I decided it was time to make some changes.” He said.

“I guess I should take off.” Samar said.

Liz hugged her.

“We’re not kicking you out.” Liz said.

“I know, sweetie. I wanna go finish packing a few things so I can move into Frank’s tomorrow. Do you mind?” Samar said.

“No, we don’t mind.” Liz said.

“Go, do your thing. Frank will be excitedly awaiting your move-in tomorrow.” Red said amusedly.

“Okay. Yeah, he will.” Samar said humorously.

Liz and Raymond watched Samar get up and put her trench coat back on.

“See you soon, you two…not like this…just like, socially.” Samar said.

They all chuckled.

“Yes. See you soon, Samar. Thanks for celebrating with us!” Liz said.

“Thanks for having me…literally.” Samar said.

Liz giggled and blushed lightly, then Samar waved and let herself out of the apartment.

“Want to have a shower and get some sleep?” Red asked.

“Yeah. I’m tired out now.” Liz said.

“Me too.” Red said.

They got out of bed and showered together, then Red changed the sheets. After making the bed, he and Lizzie got in and snuggled.

“Lizzie…I’ve never said it before, but I love you.” Red said.

Liz’s heart soared.

“I love you too, Raymond!” Liz said happily.

Liz squeezed Raymond in the tightest hug she could manage, and he laughed. After a few moments, she loosened her embrace and he kissed her on the head. They both felt peaceful and happy, like the puzzle pieces of their lives finally fit together properly. All seemed right with the world.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> -This is AU canon, so the characters are the same but the context is much, much different. 
> 
> -It's primarily a Lizzington story and will have a happy Lizzington ending, so please hang in there. 
> 
> -It's also a bit crack-ish but I hope it's plausible enough to be enjoyable! 
> 
> -Ilya a.k.a. Frank Bloom is in here as Red's close friend and fellow sugar-daddy-type guy. 
> 
> -I made Madeline Pratt Red's wife because I don't like her lol; I feel okay about her being cheated on. However, I plan to write a happy ending for all the characters. Characters may be added. 
> 
> -This is also my first fic involving sex with multiple partners (threesome, foursome) so please be patient with me. lol
> 
> -Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
